


I choose you

by un_petit_peu_de_moi



Series: It's always sunny in Uranus [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: FC Barcelona, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10118192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_petit_peu_de_moi/pseuds/un_petit_peu_de_moi
Summary: Neymar's interview is over and Leo still hasn't looked up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was tricked into writing some sort of sequel to How to tame a small mafia man. The prompt was _“After everything…I’d still choose you.”_ , and for it to be set in the mafia AU so. It takes place right after the ending.  
> That said, as it's the answer to a prompt, this doesn't mean it's necessarily what happens once the story ends. Let's say, it's one of the possible endings, but not necessarily the one.

Mascherano put his resume back on the table and a rare smile graced his lips.

 

“So, when can you start?”

 

“Whenever,” Neymar answered, a smile set on his face ever since he’d entered the room. The same smile could be found on Marcos’s face, who’d kept on giving him thumbs up through the duration of his short interview.

 

“We’ll see you on Monday then.”

 

Mascherano looked almost amused by the whole situation, this mock interview of his. He pushed his chair back and promptly stood up, throwing a quick glance at the person sitting on his right before making his way around the table. Marcos followed suit.

 

When he passed by him, Marcos patted his shoulder, whispering a quiet _it’s good to see you_ before exiting the room after Mascherano, the door closing behind them.

 

Neymar didn’t look back to check they were really gone. His eyes were riveted on the man they’d left behind, the one who’d stayed silent during his interview, the one he’d came here for.

 

Leo.

 

Leo wasn’t looking at him – had stopped looking at him soon after he’d entered the room and he’d realized he wasn’t dreaming him. His eyes had seemed wet and he’d hung his head down, held it between his hands, clutching his hair as though ready to pull them. He seemed to have shrunk over himself, defeated, and Neymar had seen a few drops of water fall over the table.

 

He was crying. And he didn’t want Neymar to see.

 

Neymar wondered how long it’d been since he’d last cried. If he’d cried for him these past months. If he’d ever let anyone see, if he’d let anyone comfort him, or if he’d isolated himself, unwilling to look weak in anyone’s eyes.

 

Neymar’s eyes softened, and he relaxed his posture.

 

“Hey,” he called, as soft and nonthreatening as if he’d been approaching a wild animal. He could see the way Leo’s chest moved, heaving with the quick breaths he was taking, but he wasn’t making any noise.

 

He took a step towards him.

 

Leo finally broke his silence, his voice scratchy and more desperate than he’d ever heard him.

 

“Why are you here?”

 

Neymar took another step forward.

 

“Why did you come back?”

 

And another.

 

“Why not?” he whispered.

 

“You shouldn’t have-- you’re better off,” Leo breathed, didn’t finish his sentence. His knuckles became white with how hard he was holding his hair.

 

Neymar finally reached him, and as gently as he could, he took Leo’s hands away and threaded his fingers in his hair.

 

Short as he remembered them, he marveled at the blonde strands. His brown roots were ruining the look and it was probably time to dye his hair back but Neymar couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the new color. He liked it.

 

“I told you,” he said, pulled Leo’s head forward despite his quiet resistance, until it rested against his belly. “I told you I could make my own choices.”

 

“After everything-- after what I did you-” Leo’s words were choked, painful. Neymar rubbed his scalp, massaging his head.

 

“My choice,” he chided.

 

He bent down, pressing Leo’s head against his belly and trying to curl around it, to surround Leo with his warmth. He reached for his ear so he could whisper words into it.

 

“I chose you.”


End file.
